


They Glow In the Dark

by Contego



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs to sell raffle tickets to help support his team, but so far no one has helped. That is until he arrived at the house of a strange boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Glow In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am because of a cute thing my friend texted me. Damn you Cecelia.

Arthur and the rest of his friends have been going door to door for the past 2 hours trying to do what no Jehovah's witness or marketer has ever done- sell raffle tickets. They’ve been giving the same speech and charm, but every single time the door would get slammed in their face or the person would conveniently have to run an errand with no time to talk at that exact moment. They’d just about given up when they rounded the corner and stopped for a moment.

“Look, obviously no one wants to buy tickets, so let’s just leave. We can always try to sell them during the lunch shifts.” Gwaine remarked, sighing as he looked at the time. “We’ve wasted so much of our lives on this shit for nothing.” Arthur shook his head, determined that someone somewhere wanted to buy a raffle ticket for their last home game of the season. 

“One more house. After that, we’ll be done. Deal?” Arthur looked at his 3 other companions who all nodded in agreement. Arthur, without another word, strutted up the steps of the home, noticing how small and stereotypical it seemed. The flowers were taken care of, the porch had a small hanging bench, and there was even a small picket fence. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Ready? Get your game faces on.” He looked at all his friends then put on the best smile he could think of. He really needed to sell these goddamned tickets. When he rang the doorbell, it was silent for a moment before hearing what could almost be described as a baby giraffe stumbling around. 

“Coming! I’m coming!” The voice called out as he unlocked the door. Arthur didn’t give the stranger a second to slam the door, “Hello! I’m Arthur- Quarterback for Excalibur University. Would you be inter-” He paused when he finally had a good look of the stranger. He was speechless at the sight of the boy in front of him. There stood a young man, no younger than Arthur, who wore pink onesie pajamas with a heart on the chest.  Arthur couldn’t admit it, but the dark haired boy was really attractive in those pajamas. They stood there in complete silence for what seemed like a solid 3 minutes, but in reality was only about 1. All of the sudden, the boy spoke.

“They glow in the dark, too.” The dark haired boy smiled and pointed to his own pajamas, obviously very proud of them. Arthur still couldn’t get the words to leave his mouth, but nodded at what the boy said. 

“How…” Arthur started, but didn’t know how to end it. The blond was dumbfounded… Like usual. “How awesome!” Gwaine finished for him. 

“Look, uh…” 

“Merlin.”

“Merlin!” Gwaine pushed Arthur to the side, “See, Merlin, we’re trying to sell these raffle tickets for our uni in honor of our last home game of the season.” Merlin stood there for a moment and obviously gave it some thought before nodding. 

“Ok. Let me grab my wallet.” He walked over to the coffee table and back. Merlin rummaged through his wallet, pulling out a crisp $20 bill. 

“How many tickets will this get me?” The boys were in shock that they actually got someone to buy tickets- $20 worth nonetheless! 

“Uh… 5 tickets.” Gwaine said as he ripped off 5 bright orange tickets, handing them to him. “Thank you for your donation, Merlin.” All Merlin did was smile and he shoved the tickets in his pocket. 

“No problem. Excalibur  _ is  _ my university, too. I help out whenever I can.” He handed over the $20 and scanned the group. “So, if I win… What’s my prize?” He leaned in the doorway, eying the blond who was still trying to hide his embarrassment. Gwaine obviously took note of this, coming up with a devious plan.

“A date with our star quarterback, of course! He takes our winner out on an amazing date to help give thanks for all their help.” Arthur put his hands up to protest, but Merlin didn’t let him get a word out.

“Then I guess I’ll have to buy some more tomorrow then.” He looked at Arthur and winked, then he turned around and closed the door. 

 

The end…. Or is it?


End file.
